Baragon (MA)
Varan/Anguirus |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby= |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' |lastappearance= |plannedfor= |replacedby= |eye-title = }} The Baragon of the Planet of the Monsters continuity was a species of giant, carnivorous monsters that first appeared in the prequel novel, Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse. Personality Baragon, Varan, and Anguirus (or possibly referring to many other monsters) are described to be sharp and cautious not to attack cities with fortified defense structures recklessly. History ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse Several individuals had been confirmed to exist. The first individual was defeated by either the United States or its allies at some point. In the late 2030s, anti submarine sonar of the US Army detected a group of monsters on Pacific Ocean including Baragon (II), along with Varan (II) and Anguirus (IV), either belonging to the same species or related species to the previously known individuals respectively, all heading to Los Angeles in the evening. Later, the three, with visible wounds, emerged on the coast of Los Angeles, but all were in the process of escaping something in a fearful manner, something evident to mankind, rather than targeting the city. Then another gigantic monster appeared and followed the three; this was the first official confirmation of Godzilla to humanity. Not only targeting humanity, but also including other monsters in his sight lines, Godzilla was driven to destroy and hunt down all, including the three who lost their wills to fight. At that time, the US army situated strong anti-kaiju defense lines on Los Angeles, but a charged particle beam Godzilla shot at Varan produced a powerful EMP, crushing all of the area's weaponry and city functions. More than two hundreds of armor-piecing howitzer cannons were shot, but all the three neither recoiled nor retreated and tried to land on the shore. It was when Godzilla started to attack; Varan was killed by a radioactive beam and the two others fled but were caught up by Godzilla. Baragon was killed by being hit with Godzilla's beam on its back. After killing all three monsters, Godzilla started attacking humanity, destroying Los Angeles with casualties going up to 8.7 million. Raids of bunker busters by the US army didn't affect it at all, and humanity could only watch as the monster targeted San Francisco and burned the city to the ground. The US army with all its technological advancements tried to search for Godzilla, who disappeared into the Pacific Ocean after the incident of San Francisco, but failed to locate the target due to its ironically stealthy nature. Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla One or more individuals appeared during the Operation: Great Wall along with Gorosaurus, possibly being awaken and reacted to sounds and vibrations caused by drill bits. During the battle, Siegel/Sigel/Segel Lieberson, a military engineer used a Hoverbike to set a suction mine on its back. Lieberson later wondered that these monsters might have been trying to stop humanity to cause severe changes on the planet and Baragon might have been trying to protect its home, and Lieberson felt sorry for the monster. Abilities Along with Varan and Anguirus, humanity regarded Baragon as some of easier monsters to deal with, as they didn't host any pathogenic bacteria. Monsters (possibly all) in this continuity was said to be able to absorb electromagnetic waves, and thus able to make surprise attacks on urban areas. Trivia *This is the first confirmation of Baragon being able to swim. *Baragon, along with Varan and Anguirus were to face off with Godzilla in the cancelled film, ''Godzilla X Varan, Baragon and Anguirus: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Additionally, being shot by Godzilla's atomic breath from behind is also a reference to this film. List of appearances *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' *''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' Category:Reiwa era - Kaiju